Upon Santa's Lap
by Teameida Creator
Summary: Have you ever sat on a mall Santa's lap and told him what you want for Christmas? Little do Sam and Tucker know that that 'Santa' is actually being overshadowed by their best friend! Secret feelings are revealed, and this is full of laughs! Merry Christmas, everyone! Short oneshot.


"You're 'it'!" Dani squealed delightfully to her cousin as she flew towards the mall, "You'll never find me!" Was the last thing Danny heard before she vanished. He smirked and turned around.

"1...2...3...4..." He counted. Danny and Dani were currently playing hide and seek. Sam had dragged Tucker to the mall because he had some last minute shopping to do and wouldn't do it if Sam hasn't taken him there. Sam just wanted to go for the Christmas spirit in the mall and Tucker's misery.

"5...6...7...8...9..." The eager teenager counted, "10!" He quickly turned around from facing his closet door and launched himself through the window. Dani could be anywhere. In the Phantoms' game, Amity Park grounds are the limit. You can't go past there to hide.

"Alright... Where could she be?" Danny thought out loud.  
"Well she loves Christmas, just as much as Sam does so-" then his eyes lit up, "The mall!"

He flew at a new speed of 150 mph towards the mall and phased through the ceiling. That's when his ghost sense went off. He smiled to himself, knowing that Dani was near. He floated around, looking for any sign of her. Yup, he saw a sign. A sign to her favorite... Clothing... Store...

"Awww man. I was hoping I would never have to go in there..." He sighed, turning towards the store, making himself invisible and flying in. His ghost sense went off again and he searched the girly shelves of the store and shuddered. He saw a wall that was loaded with Danny Phantom dolls, action figures, posters, pens, scarves, shirts, shoes, headbands, earrings, nail polish, gloves and so much more that Danny had to sit down for a minute under the shoe rack to keep himself from fainting. He felt a small, faint tap on his leg and as he turned his head, there was Dani.

"You found me!" She giggled, "Now it's your turn to hide!"

"Oh you will NEVER find me in a million years!" he laughed and flew out of the store, turning around to make sure she was counting, and flew around, looking for a place to hide. There were so many people in the mall that he almost ran into somebody, but violently maneuvered so that wouldn't happen.

'What's this line of kids for?' Danny thought, flying to the ceiling to get a bird's eye view, 'Oh! Santa Claus... Wait a minute... That's a perfect place to hide!' He thought and flew down to where the random dude dressed as Santa sat. He turned intangible and overshadowed him. A little kid was currently sitting on his lap.

"Uhh..." Danny said before quickly deepening his voice, "What's your name?"

"I'm Angie." The kid smiled, making Danny smile as well.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"My mommy is in the hospital cuz I'm getting a new brother. I would like both of them to be home for Christmas." Angie said, giving 'Santa' a hopeful smile.

"I'll see what I can do, Angie. You have a merry Christmas though, whether your mom comes home or not, okay?" Danny said. She smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. She jumped off his lap and ran towards what looked like her father. He smiled at the sight and felt another kid sitting on his lap, and this kid was heavier. Danny looked at who was sitting on his lap and his eyes widened. Tucker.

"Hi Santa, dude!" Tucker said, his eyes twinkling. Danny chuckled nervously in his deep voice.

"What's your name?"

"Tucker. Tucker Foley! Don't you know every kid's name? I mean, you have a list don't you?" Tucker asked. Danny silently sighed. Yup, this is Tucker alright.

"Just making sure. What would you like for Christmas?"

"Glad you asked! I would like the new PDA XL, red preferably, a new touch pen for the screen, Doom 3, and..." He went on and on as Danny was trying to keep from laughing.

"I'll see what I can do, Tucker. You have a merry Christmas!" He said as Tucker jumped off his lap. Danny looked at him for another second before turning his attention to the next person in line. He had to catch his breath as a really pretty Goth girl walked up to him and sat lightly on his lap. Sam.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Danny smiled, "What's your name?"

"Sam." She smiled. She looked like she was enjoying this.

"Is Tucker over there your friend?"

"Yup. Oh gosh what did he ask you for? A new PDA?" She asked, making 'Santa' laugh.

"You're smart. Now what would YOU like for Christmas?"

"Well, I celebrate Hanukkah, but I enjoy the Christmas season and spirit. I would like the courage to tell my best friend that I love him."

Danny blinked. Did he hear that right?

"Him?" He asked, pointing at Tucker who was busy on his PDA. Sam laughed.

"No! Another best friend. Danny Fenton." She smiled softly. Danny's face wiggled into a smile. Then the worst possible thing happened while Sam was sitting on his lap. His ghost sense went off. And Sam noticed. Her face twisted into a look of confusion.

"Brrr, it's cold in here!" he chuckled nervously, "But about your wish. I can grant that. That's a promise." he whispered, making Sam smile. "Happy Hanukkah!"

"Merry Christmas." She smiled and went to meet Tucker. Danny smiled and exited Santa's body and out of the mall.  
"I FINALLY know what to get Sam for Christmas!" He screamed, as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Found ya!" Dani giggled.

* * *

"Merry Christmas! SANTA EXSISTS." Jack Fenton bellowed to each guest as they entered Fenton Works for the Christmas party. Danny and Jazz waited eagerly as their friends and family arrived, making the party more enjoyable. Tucker arrived and ran to Danny, giving him a man hug.

"Merry Christmas, dude." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Tuck. Glad you could make it!" Danny smiled.

"Oh! I have something for you!" Tucker exclaimed and reached into his backpack. Out he pulled the red beret that had the mistletoe dangling in front of it. He put it on Danny's head just in time to see Sam walk in. Tucker grinned and whispered, "Go for it."

Danny walked up to Sam, and she had a smirk on her face when she saw Tucker's beret on Danny's head. She also noticed the mistletoe.

"Danny, there's something I wish to tell you... I-" Sam started before Danny put his finger on her lips. She was surprised by his action and looked at his face, where she saw joy in his eyes. He leaned forward... And kissed her. A sweet, gentle kiss it was. Something that tastes like pure Christmas season. Peppermint candy canes and chocolate Hershey kisses. But this kiss was oh-so real. They pulled away and gave each other a hug. Sam pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"But... How..?" She stuttered. Danny had an amused look on his face.

"Let's just say that one of Santa's elves whispered something in my ear and smacked me in the face, making me realize my feelings for you. I love you, Sam. Happy Hanukkah."

"Merry Christmas." She whispered as she pulled him into another kiss.  
**  
I got this idea from a conversation at lunch with my besties. THANK YOU PATRICIA AND SAM! XD please review and have a very, merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
